Girly switch
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Daffodil and Nala had switch body so Emily Elizabeth and Simba must find a way to fix this. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
One day at Pride Rock, Simba went to see if Nala is awake.

Simba said, "Hey, Nala! You awake?"

Nala yawned and said, "Simba, I need my beauty sleep."

Simba said, "No, you don't."

Nala said, "Yes I do, but could you do me a favor and fetch me a carrot?"

Simba said, "Wait...what?"

Nala said, "Can you please fetch me a carrot?"

Simba said, "What's a carrot?"

Nala said, "It a veggie. It orange and it pointy with a leaf on top."

Simba said, "You wait here. I'll go ask Rafiki where to find one."

So Simba went to Rafiki. Meanwhile at the city, Clifford was the first to wake up. He went to wake Daffodil up.

Clifford said, "Daffodil? Wake up."

Daffodil yawned and said, "Oh good morning Clifford. Did you already finished your lesson for being king?"

Clifford said, "King? What?"

Daffodil said, "Or, would you like to practice pouncing with me and catch a lot of animals?"

Clifford said, "This doesn't sound like you at all...Next you'll be telling me you'd like to roll in the dirt..."

Daffodil said, "Why yes. How did you know?"

Clifford said, "I must be psychic...You hate being dirty, last I checked...Or do you suddenly love it now?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I'm not a pig so I don't like dirt that much, but I do like pouncing."

Clifford said, "Pouncing? Last I heard, you liked hopping, being a rabbit and all..."

Daffodil said, "Okay, we can do both at the same time, but first you need to finish your lesson before you become the king."

Clifford said, "King? I don't know who you think I am, but last I checked, I'm not going to be king of anything..."

Daffodil said, "King of the city. Just because a banana peak told you that you're too young to be king, doesn't mean you don't have gut to be one."

Clifford said, "Okay, I'm confused...I'm gonna ask you a couple of question. Is that okay?"

Daffodil said, "Okay."

Clifford said, "Alright. Where do you live?"

Daffodil said, "In the Prideland."

Clifford said, "What's your name?"

Daffodil said, "Nala."

Clifford said, "What's your favorite food?"

Daffodil said, "Meat."

Clifford said, "What's your favorite color?"

Daffodil said, "Light brown."

Clifford said, "Do you like baths?"

Daffodil said, "Yep."

Clifford said, "What do you do for fun?"

Daffodil said, "Pouncing."

Clifford said, "What's your mom's name?"

Daffodil said, "Sarafina."

Clifford said, "Whoa...You aren't Daffodil, then..."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, it seem like it. What happened to me?"

Clifford said, "I think you've been swapped with my bunny sister somehow..."

Daffodil said, "Well, I'm not sure where I am now."

Clifford said, "Well, right now, you live in a house, with a human owner. My owner, Emily Elizabeth, gives us baths with water. How does that sound?"

Daffodil said, "What a human?"

Clifford said, "Come on, I'll show you."

So Clifford took Daffodil to Emily Elizabeth

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hi Clifford, hi Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Emily Elizabeth, this isn't Daffodil."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "I sort of got mixed with a rabbit and a lion."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh dear."

Clifford said, "She says her name is Nala and she's from a place called the Pride Lands."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Prideland. I heard of that place somewhere before. We should go there."

Daffodil said, "Right."

So Emily Elizabeth took Daffodil to the Prideland. Meanwhile, Simba was looking for Rafiki to asked him what going on.

Simba said, "So she asked me to get a "carrot" or something. What is that?"

Rafiki was confused. He told Simba to give Nala a couple of question to find out who she really is.

Simba said, "I'll go do that!"

So Simba went back to Nala.

Simba said, "Hey, I've got a pop quiz for you. You ready?"

Nala yawned and said, "Fine, but after that, I need my beauty sleep."

Simba said, "Okay. Where do you live?"

Nala said, "In a apartment at the city."

Simba said, "What's your name?"

Nala said, "Daffodil."

Simba said, "What's your favorite food?"

Nala said, "Carrot."

Simba said, "What's your favorite color?"

Nala said, "Pink."

Simba said, "How do you feel about baths?"

Nala said, "It nice, warm, and bubbly."

Simba said, "What do you do for fun?"

Nala said, "Sleep."

Simba said, "What's your mom's name?"

Nala said, "Actually, I was adopted by a human named Emily Elizabeth."

Simba said, "Whoa...The Nala I know hates pink and loves pouncing...Not to mention she's only okay with baths..."

Nala said, "Well, maybe something happened."

Simba said, "Maybe..."

A second later, Simba smile evilly and said, "What would you do if I told you had a patch of dirt on your back?"

Nala said, "I would either one, get my revenge or two, go to the watering hole and clean myself up."

Simba said, "The Nala I know would be fine with it and wait for her Mom to do it...What did you say your name was again?"

Nala said, "Daffodil."

Simba said, "Huh...No offense, but the Nala I know would probably giggle at that name...Ever heard the word 'tomboy'? That's her."

Nala said, "Not really. Oh no, what am I gonna do?"

Simba said, "Well, we're gonna have to get you and Nala switched again somehow. I miss the real Nala already..."

Nala said, "And I miss my old body back. I think we should get help from someone."

Simba said, "I know just who to go to."

Nala said, "Who?"

Simba said, "Rafiki, the baboon. He'll know just what to do."

Nala said, "Well, okay let go."

So Simba and Nala went to Rafiki. On their way, Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil were heading to Rafiki trees as well.

Rafiki said, "Well, it looks like both groups are here..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Excuse me. I have a bunny who is acting and thinking she was a lion."

Daffodil said, "I am a lion cub! I hate this dumb bunny body...Of course I had to be PINK! Ugh, I'd rather be given a bath in freezing cold water..."

Nala said, "And I am a bunny. I rather kiss Clifford than be a lion. I want my old lion body back Help us please."

Rafiki said, "Heh heh...Don't worry, girls. We'll have this all fixed up very soon."

Emily Elizabeth said, "And how long will that be?"

Rafiki said, "Hmm...Let me think..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What ingredient do we need?"

Rafiki said, "Go to the jungle and get me that rare Blue Jungle Berry."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright. Come on Simba, you and I can go."

Simba said, "All right. What about Daffodil and Nala?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "You two stay here until we come back."

Daffodil said, "Okay."

Nala yawned and said, "Well, I'll take my nap until you come back."

Daffodil said, "I'll go roll in some dirt. Call me when they get back, Rafiki."

Nala said, "Wait, don't you dare roll in the dirt with my body."

Daffodil said, "Why not?"

Nala said, "Because I do not like dirt."

Daffodil said, "But I feel TOO clean right now...Unnaturally clean..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, where have I seen this before?"

Nala said, "Being clean is much more better than being a dirty animal."

Daffodil said, "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

Nala said, "Getting dirty causes germs, bacteria, and other gross stuff that will make you sick."

Daffodil said, "Ah, who cares? Getting ditty's fun."

Nala said, "OH YEAH!"

Daffodil said, "Yeah! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some dirt to find..."

Nala said, "Oh no you don't."

So Daffodil quickly pushed Nala down from getting her own body dirty. The two girls started attacking each other.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Girls! Stop fighting!"

Simba said, "There is no reason for you two to have a fight."

Nala said, "But she wants to get my bunny body dirty!"

Daffodil said, "Well, yeah! I can't do it any other way..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Nala, if you get Daffodil's body dirty, I will have no choice but to clean you up - with water, in the river."

Nala said, "But.."

Simba said, "Look, just stay here and don't do anything until we find a jungle berry okay."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Okay..."

So Simba and Emily Elizabeth head off to find some jingle berry. Soon, Simba found it.

Simba said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth, I found the jingle berry."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow, good job Clifford."

Simba said, "Thanks. Let's go back to Rafiki and the girls."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Right."

So the two went back to Rafiki. When they got there, they notice that the girls are missing.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey, where is Nala and Daffodil?"

Rafiki said, "Hmm...I think I saw Nala - the rabbit version - run off to find some dirt, and as for Daffodil - in Nala's body - I think she said something about relaxing under a big, shady tree."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh dear, Daffodil will flip off if she see her body dirty."

Simba said, "And Nala will flip when she sees you.."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Let go find the girls. Rafiki, make a potion while me and Simba find them."

Rafiki said, "Will do, Miss."

So Emily Elizabeth and Simba set off to find Daffodil and Nala. Meanwhile, Nala in Daffodil body smile evilly and was wanting to get dirty.

Nala said, "All right, dirt. Here I come."

She jumps in and rolls in the dirt, getting absolutely filthy

Nala then laugh evilly. Soon, Daffodil was shocked.

Daffodil said, "Oh, no! Emily had better hurry up..."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth and Simba found them. They were shocked.

Simba said, "Oh dear."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Nala!"

Nala sees her and runs, but Simba pounces upon her.

Simba said, "Ha! Now who's pinned who?"

Nala said, "Oh yeah."

Nala in Daffodil body quickly use her feet to punch Simba out of the way.

Simba said, "Ouch!"

Nala runs off, but Emily Elizabeth grabs her.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Gotcha! There's no escape now. We're off to the river. It's bath time whether you like it or not."

Daffodil struggles, but cannot escape, as Emily's grip is too tight. She begins to protest.

Daffodil said, "Emily Elizabeth, wait."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What is it?"

Daffodil said, "I got a better idea."

Simba said, "And what would that be?"

Daffodil said, "Squirtle, I choose you."

Squirtle came out of it Pokeball.

Nala said, "No, no, no, no..."

Daffodil said, "Hehehehehehehe, Squirtle use water gun."

Squirtle quickly uses water gun on Nala.

Nala said, "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now, are you going to cooperate when we get to the waterhole, or do you want more of this?"

Simba said, "Uh Emily Elizabeth. Squirtle is a water Pokemon. She is already clean."

Nala said, "Alright, I'll stop. Just hurry and get my body back to normal."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hmm...No, she doesn't look entirely clean yet. There's still a whole layer of dirt left on her. Nala, answer my question. Waterhole, or squirt gun?"

Nala said, "NEVER! Alright Drowzee, come on out."

Drowzee came out of it Pokeball.

Simba said, "What does this guy do?"

Nala said, "Hehehehehehehe! Drowzee, use hypnosis on Emily Elizabeth."

Drowzee uses hypnosis on Emily Elizabeth, causing her to be in mind control.

Simba said, "Oh, no you don't."

Simba leaps up and whacks Drowzee on the head, knocking it unconscious and bringing Emily Elizabeth back to normal.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa. Thanks Simba."

Simba said, "No problem."

Nala said, "Drat."

Emily Elizabeth said, "There's no escape, Nala. And we're not restoring your bodies until you are completely clean. So, once again, waterhole, or squirt gun?"

Nala said, "Oh yeah. Chaos control." She uses Chaos control and she disappeared.

Simba said, "Hey, where did she go?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I don't know, but we'd better find her..."

Daffodil said, "Guys, I'll be going back to Rafiki. Make sure nothing happened to my body."

Simba said, "Don't worry."

So Emily Elizabeth and Simba went out to search for Nala in Daffodil body. It took them two hours of looking for her, but they still couldn't find her.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Where could she be?"

Simba sniffs the air and said, "I think I have her! Follow me!"

So Simba led Emily Elizabeth to where Nala is at. Soon, the smell led all the way to the Elephant Graveyard.

Simba said, "Oh, great...Of course she went here..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "what makes you say that?"

Simba said, "This is forbidden land. The hyenas live here!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "What are Hyneas?"

Simba said, "They're awful. They're meaner than anything, and they always overhunt. Nala's in a lot of danger. She and I have handled them lots of times, but they won't recognize her now. They'll think she's defenseless prey, so we need to get moving."

So Simba and Emily Elizabeth searched for Nala in Daffodil body. Pretty soon, Emily Elizabeth saw Nala talking with a few Hyneas. She gasped.

Simba said, "Leave this to me..."

Simba runs to the hyenas and jumps on Shenzi's back, clawing her in the face.

Simba said, "Leave her alone, you creep!"

Shenzi said, "Well, well, well, look who walked right into our trap."

Banzai said, "Yeah, we've got quite the buffet here!"

Simba said, "We've beaten you before, and we can do it again."

Shenzi said, "You did not. Beside, your girlfriend over here planned this."

Simba said, "Wait, what?"

Nala said, "It true. I order the Hyneas to stop you from getting me clean."

Simba said, "Nala, if there's anybody who hates being clean more than you, it's me. Just listen to me. That dumb rabbit refuses to have her body back until you get cleaned up, so if you just let Emily give you a bath, we can get you two back to normal, and then if you want, you and I can go get dirty again...together. How does that sound?

Nala said, "Fine, but only if we want to make the Banana Peak dirty as well."

Simba said, "Heh heh...We can do that..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright then, let get you in the bath."

Nala sighed and said, "Fine..."

The three of them leave the Elephant Graveyard, and arrive at the waterhole. Emily Elizabeth gave Nala a bath. Pretty soon, she was clean.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright. Now that wasn't so hard now was it."

Nala said, "You want my answer, Emily Elizabeth? It was awful. I'm clean, and I'm a pink rabbit. I feel girlier than ever."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Don't worry. When you get back to your own body, you can get yourself dirty again."

Nala said, "Alright."

Simba said, "Well then, let go."

So Emily Elizabeth, Nala, and Simba went back to Rafiki hut. Rafiki just finished the potion and he and Daffodil were waiting for them.

Rafiki said, "Is everyone ready?"

Nala said, "Yep."

Daffodil said, "Of course."

Rafiki said, "Then drink the potion, girls!"

So the girls drank the potion. Soon, their body switch and they were back to normal.

Daffodil said, "Oh, it feels so good to be back in my nice, clean bunny body..."

Nala said, "What a relief to not be pink again..."

Simba whispered and said, "What a relief that Nala's hot again..."

Nala said, "What was that Simba?"

Simba said, "Oh, nothing..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well Daffodil, it time for us to go home. Clifford is waiting for us there."

Daffodil said, "That right. Bye guys, and thanks you Rafiki for fixing us."

Rafiki said, "No problem, girls."

So Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil went back home to the city.

Nala said, "So Simba, are you ready to get dirty?"

Simba said, "You bet I am!"

So Simba and Nala quickly went to the mudhole and play in the mud. Soon, they all had a great time.

The End.


End file.
